Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, action cameras, surveillance cameras, security cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, Internet Protocol (IP) cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smart phone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand an amount of time, memory, and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
Interpreting image data may be particularly complex in some cases. For example, interpreting large amounts of image data may demand a large amount of processing resources. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.